


Fever Dream

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Delirious Character, Delirium, Fever, Fever Dreams, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickness, Tired Character, delirious, tired, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: lowbloodkiwi asked:Hi! I have a bday fic request? Allura being the lovely woman we all know she is & giving the team a day off? Lance is so relieved cuz he woke up a 'little' off. Despite protesting, the others drag him into playing games and telling stories, until someone notices Lance has fallen asleep and is twitching while dreaming. They try to wake him up but find him running a high fever. Surprise, its a fever dream! (I love fever induced delirium and caretakers dropping everything to take care of the sicky)





	Fever Dream

“Come on, Lance; Coran is going to tell us stories about Altea,” Pidge said, tugging him from his bed by the arm.

“I’m sleeping,” Lance whined in response.

“You can sleep later; how often do we get a day off?” Hunk argued.

“Exactly, and I’m tired,” he moaned. “I’m feeling sort of… off. I just want to nap.”

Allura looked disappointed. “If Lance doesn’t want to be with us, we shouldn’t force him,” she ordered, not managing to hide how sad that seemed to make her. Lance sighed and sat up.

“Alright, alright; I’m up,” Lance forfeited.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, taking a moment to steady himself as everything spun around him, and followed the others to the common room.

Lance fell asleep no more than five minutes into the story. He was seated between Hunk and Keith, and his body slowly leaned to the left until he was fully slumped against Hunk’s shoulder. The yellow paladin didn’t seem to mind, but Allura frowned.

“He’s asleep again?” she questioned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Was my story really that boring?” Coran asked, looking mostly jovial and only mildly offended.

“No, of course not,” Hunk placated. “I think he’s just tired. I don’t know if he’s been getting much sleep lately.”

Shiro looked down at the ground. “I don’t know that any of us do,” he admitted.

Keith reached out for Lance’s shoulder. “Maybe we should wake him up,” he suggested, but Hunk stopped him.

“Eh, let him sleep,” he advised.

“But he looks like he’s having a nightmare.”

At that, Hunk looked down at the sleeping blue paladin against his shoulder–indeed, he looked troubled. He was twitching gently in his sleep, his face pinched in what looked like a mixture of discomfort and fear. Hunk nodded, and Keith began shaking his shoulder gently.

“Hey, Lance,” he called, “maybe you should go back to bed.” Lance lurched forward, startled, and his eyes darted rapidly around the room, focusing on nothing and seeming to lack recognition of his surroundings.

“Take it easy,” Hunk soothed. Lance pressed his thumbs to his eyes, leaning forward until he sat doubled over with his elbows resting on his knees.

“Lance?” Shiro called from the couch across from him, “You okay?”

When Lance didn’t reply, Keith tilted his body to face the taller boy, reaching up to push his bangs away from his face in a surprisingly caring gesture. His eyes widened.

“Woah,” he muttered, “guys, he’s got a fever.”

“A fever?” Coran questioned. While Keith didn’t know whether it was disbelief or confusion, he didn’t have time to explain.

“Yeah, he’s burning up. We need to get him in a pod,” Keith informed.

Lance stirred, a small, distressed noise rising from his throat.

“But our mental health day,” he protested.

“We’ll have another,” Allura promised, stroking his hair. “Your physical health is the more pressing issue, now.” Lance conceded, allowing himself to be ushered toward the healing pods.


End file.
